


Cigarettes and Suitcases

by Renne



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Humour, Multi, Silly, so-called 3 sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky still smokes and they don't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Suitcases

"What?" Bucky says defensively, hiding his hand behind back so the cigarette between his fingers is out of reach of both Steve's gorilla arms and Peggy's more nimble hands. "If something's gonna kill me, then I wanna have some choice in it at least, right?"

Then: "Wait, what are you doing?" he asks suspiciously as Steve comes towards him; he crowds Bucky back with sheer bulk until Peggy is behind him plucking the cigarette from his fingers, and before Bucky can say another word he's pressed between them, with Peggy's lipstick lips on his neck and laugh in his ear, her hands busy with his belt as Steve's mouth curves over his.


End file.
